


Putting the Ick in Psychic

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, amazing story generator, doritos are dangerous, fic a day challenge, fitz and simmons have no chill, skye is pyschic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye suddenly gains the ability to read thoughts and pretty much immediately wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Ick in Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 12, 27, 46  
> Prompt: Suddenly able to hear others' thoughts, an injured alien plays Russian roulette.

Skye couldn't take it anymore.

It was bad enough when she just had to _watch_ FitzSimmons mooning over each other and not doing anything about it, but now? When she could _hear their thoughts_? 

She reached into her smuggled-in bag of Doritos and grabbed a chip.

She crunched distractedly as she stared through the infirmary glass at her favourite science dorks. She needed to concentrate on how much she loved them because right now, that was the only thing stopping her from shaking the whole place to the ground.

_[[Such a nice bum. I just want to squeeze it.]]_

"Ugh," she made a disgusted face. Jemma Simmons! That's _Fitz_ you're thinking about!

_[[If I lean over like this, I wonder if he could see--]]_

"Lalalalala!" Skye said loudly, plugging her ears with her fingers. It didn't really help, though, because all of this was coming directly into her brain. It was like having the world's most TMI conversation _all_ the _time_ , and she couldn't shut it up!

"Are you alright, Skye?" Fitz asked, coming over to the enclosure. _[[Poor thing's lost it. Not that I blame her, of course]]_

Skye threw a pillow at him and enjoyed watching him duck even though he was protected by the glass. "Just... Stop _thinking_ alright?" Skye asked, frustrated. "Because I'm learning all kinds of things I do. not. want. to. knowwwww." By the end of the sentence, she was half-shouting.

Fitz quickly glanced over at Jemma and gulped. _[[She doesn't mean about Jemma, though, right? No, of course not. How would she figure that out? You don't even really look at her anymore. God, she's pretty. I just want to stroke her hair. And kiss her. Her lips look really soft. And those tits--]]_

"STAAAAHP!" Skye shouted. "For the love of GOD, STOP!"

"But--" _[[I wasn't even thinking!]]_

"PLEASE!"

 _[[How many times, Fitz? Poor Skye. I'll help her.]]_ "Fitz, if you could just run these blood samples over to the other lab for me?" Jemma asked, handing them to him. _[[Look at those hands. His fingers are just--]]_

"Go. With. Him." Skye growled, interrupting that thought and pointing them both towards the lab door. "NOW."

Fitz started towards the door, expecting Simmons to follow. _[[Maybe I can say I want tea. And maybe she'll want tea, too. And then we can sit in the kitchen and have a cuppa, and I can just look at her for a bit.]]_

Jemma frowned. _[[I'll have to schedule a CAT scan after the blood tests. Take a look at her amygdala]]_   "Skye," she said in a very reasonable voice. _[[This is obviously a traumatic experience for her. I need to make her feel safe.]]_

"I'm fine, Simmons," Skye sighed. "I'm just really tired, and I need to not ... hear anything."

_[[Aural sensitivity. Interesting symptom. I wonder if it's related to--]]_

_[[But what can we talk about? I don't want it to be all awkward again.]]_

"Please, Jemma?" Skye asked desperately. "I just need some peace and quiet."

Jemma nodded, but didn't speak. Of course, that's not the kind of silence Skye was talking about, but neither of them seemed to get that she was hearing everything they were thinking. Everything. In detail.

_[[Maybe that new research coming out of Stark? I've got the article in my bunk, and maybe while we're in there...]]_

_[[I'll suggest we take the long way round to the other lab. Maybe stop by my quarters? Would it be too obvious to spill my tea on my shirt and need to...]]_

Skye sighed as their mental voices finally faded along with their footsteps down the hallway. Finally, some peace. Here's hoping they fixed her soon because she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

She flopped back down on the infirmary cot and picked up her laptop and chips again. Honestly, she was spending so much time in here these days, she might as well just move in officially.

Dipping her hand back into the bag of chips, she dug out another cheese-covered triangle and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh sh--!" her eyes widened and immediately started tearing up as she spat out the chip and waved a hand in front of her mouth, desperately trying to cool it off. The bed underneath her started to tremble, and she tried to concentrate on keeping it still while also looking around for a way to put out the fire that had suddenly erupted on her tongue. She grabbed for her glass of water on her bedside table and drank the whole thing down, then grabbed the jug and drank directly from it.

Finally, she was able to catch her breath.

"What the actual **fuck**?" she asked, looking at the front of the bag. These were not the Cool Ranch Doritos she'd thought they were at first.

She was going to _kill_ Hunter. Just as soon as she wouldn't have to listen to his internal monologuing about Bobbi first.


End file.
